1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency fresh air breathing and warning device for use within a building in the presence of noxious fumes or smoke. In particular, this invention pertains to an emergency breathing and warning device having a conduit passing through an exterior partition or structural element of a building to provide access to a source of fresh air external to the building. More in particular, this invention relates to an emergency breathing and warning device wherein a breathing apparatus passes through the conduit to fluidly couple the fresh air from the exterior of the building to the individual using the breathing device. Still further, the breathing apparatus includes a filter element for removing particulates and maintaining a toxic free air supply. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an emergency breathing device which includes a warning device to signal those external to the building of the use of the emergency breathing device and signalling the need for help. Further, the warning device is coupled to the breathing apparatus for quick and easy deployment through the conduit to the exterior of the building. Still further, this invention pertains to an emergency breathing and warning device having a sealable coupling for attachment of a second breathing apparatus to the first breathing apparatus and dividing the fresh air therebetween. Still further, the emergency breathing and warning device further includes a storage container for maintaining the first breathing apparatus and the second breathing apparatus convenient for use.
2. Prior Art
Emergency breathing systems are well-known in the art. The closest prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 94,905; 807,597; 835,075; 870,407; 1,040,311; 1,263,595; 4,165,738; 4,320,756; 4,331,139; 4,373,522; 4,467,796; and, 4,565,152.
In some prior art systems, such as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 807,597, there are provided an emergency breathing device whereby fresh outside air may be supplied to a person inside a room of a building using an inlet tube in a window frame or a wall connected to flexible tubing and having a mask on the opposite end. However, such prior art systems do not provide for a warning device which is positively deployed an easily retracted in cooperation with use of the breathing apparatus.
In other prior art systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,139, and 4,320,756, there are provided emergency breathing apparatus which are coupled to soil or waste vents within the structure for providing breathable air. In such prior art systems, a breathing tube is provided for insertion through the water trap of a toilet to access fresh air from the sewer line vent pipe. Still in other such prior art systems, breathing masks are coupled to air collectors which communicate with soil or waste vents within a structure. However, such systems do not provide for a means for deploying a warning device which can be positively and reversibly deployed in conjunction with use of the breathing apparatus. Such prior art systems are either not readily retrofittable to existing structures or very limited in the number of systems which may be deployed within a building, such as being limited by the number of toilets through which access to the sewer vent can be obtained.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,522, such provides an emergency fresh air supply device to provide air to one or more persons in a room along the perimeter of a building. In such prior art systems, breathing masks are connected through tubing to fresh air supplied through a chamber extending through the building wall to the outside. A closure cap is contained on the outer end of the chamber and when open, functions as a baffle to force smoke which is rising up along the buildings outside away from the mouth of the chamber. A ribbon coupled to the closure cap is provided which may be perceivable by outsiders to warn them that people in the room are in danger. However, such systems having a large rectangular chamber are not easily retrofittable into existing structures. The large rectangular chamber is further not adaptable to be mounted through window mullions, as is the case for the subject invention. In addition, such prior art systems do not provide for a means for closing off breathing masks and/or the tubing they are coupled to when not in use. Such lack of a closure for unused taps into the air supply presents a serious problem for such prior art systems, as they have no means to prevent infiltration of contaminated air from the interior space through the unused masks. In contradiction, the subject invention provides a sealable coupling for attachment of a second breathing apparatus. Unlike prior art systems, the coupling of the subject invention includes a sealing cap for maintaining the integrity of the air supply when the second breathing apparatus is not used.
Additionally, such references do not provide for the positive deployment of the warning device and simple retraction method of the subject invention. Such prior art systems depend on air currents to deploy a warning device, but couple that warning device to an air deflector whose design intent is to direct the air currents away from the cavity in which the warning device is maintained. Furthermore, in such prior art systems, no means for retracting the warning device, once deployed, from inside the building is provided. In contradiction, the subject invention provides a positive means of deployment for its warning device not dependent on air currents or other unknown factors. Further, the warning device is easily retracted from within the building space unlike the prior art systems.